


惩罚 2.0

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源：2020.11.04 win晚上和朋友亲密合照  11.05 有粉丝在电梯偶遇brightwin时谈论此事
Kudos: 6





	惩罚 2.0

如果问林赢和布莱特相处最害怕的是什么时候，他一定会告诉你就是现在。具体怎么个可怕法林赢其实说不出来，但是布莱特那种‘我在生气，我很不爽’的氛围是林赢瞬间就可以捕捉的情绪变化。  
事情其实很简单，前一天晚上的聚餐大家酒过三巡吵着要和他拍照，所以就避免不了的产生了一些肢体接触，布莱特本来对此是不介意的，照布莱特本人的话说，他当然不会介意，他根本没有那么小心眼，但是偏偏有人要当着他的面再提及昨天晚上的事，这就让他顿觉不爽。  
当然林赢也觉得很慌张。  
布莱特的占有欲属于对外没有但是对内加倍的类型，平时屁大点事都会扁着个嘴等着他去哄，这次当众去触他逆鳞不知又要说多少好话才能把人稳住了，林赢用搞怪的表情去掩饰自己的无措并借机观察布莱特的反应，完蛋了，那人的脸明显垮下来了。  
接下来布莱特就保持着这种彬彬有礼的低气压和他一起完成了其他的工作，别人感受不到但是林赢已经提心吊胆了起来，工作结束后布莱特先回了家，林赢还有其他事情没有完成，而他临走前只是简简单单的说了一句“晚上联系你。”就消失的连衣角都看不到。

林赢回到公寓时本来刚刚还在家撸猫的人已经瞬移到自己的房子里端坐在沙发上了，目不转睛面无表情的看着他换鞋放包收钥匙也不开口说话，林赢被他盯的有些发毛主动凑了过去“你怎么突然过来了。”  
“怎么我还不能过来了？”布莱特蛮不讲理。  
“不是呀。”看布莱特面色不善，林赢主动出击挽住他的胳膊“你今天又在气什么啊。”  
“我没有。”腮帮子都鼓出来了，布莱特还硬要嘴硬“我有什么可生气的。”  
林赢觉得可爱又无奈，明明比自己还大一些，有时候却幼稚的可以，要哄着让着才能开心起来，林赢深谙此道。下巴枕在他的肩上直勾勾的盯着他看，布莱特躲着他的注视但耳朵还是不可抑制的从耳尖开始变得通红，被林赢尽收眼底。  
“没生气就好，那我去洗澡了。”林赢憋着笑看布莱特落荒而逃的样子，也起身去换衣服。  
两人躺在床上玩手机的时候布莱特的表情已经缓和了很多，林赢也放心了下来，在推特和ins的网络世界里来回穿梭，然而他没想到这一刻的放松警惕的代价就是被吃干抹净。  
不知道布莱特什么时候放下了手机，侧过身子看自己，林赢感受到了目光有些不解地回望他。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，你看你的。”布莱特说着将手搭在了林赢肚子上，不急着探进去，也不揉搓抚摸，只是指尖在上面戳戳点点并没有实质性的下一步动作。林赢虽然心有疑惑，但也就放任了不去管他。那双手就这样又在不经意间游走了上来解开了睡衣的第一个纽扣，正要解第三个的时候被林赢抓住了手。  
“喂！你要干什么！”  
“我要干什么你不知道吗？”  
“不知道！”林赢拍掉了他的手。  
“你不知道的话我告诉你。”布莱特凑近了他的耳朵，放低了声音，说话间的气流喷洒出来将麻意渗透进了骨子里“当然是干你。”  
布莱特很少和他开黄腔，即使两人的性事多半是激烈而狂热的，但他甚少说一些色情的语言，意识到今天的布莱特很不一样，林赢的心里多少有点期待和害怕。刚刚被拍开的手用重新回到了纽扣上，两根手指轻易一挑，小小的扣子就脱离了扣眼，露出了林赢大片的娇嫩肌肤，在灯光下光彩诱人。  
“今天不可以啦…”布莱特解开的扣子被林赢一把抓了回去，简直搞笑，上次做完他的屁股现在还有点痛，今天再做自己怕不是明天根本起不来床。而布莱特也不和他多废话，领口被攥住他干脆就从衣摆探了进去，林赢最近又练出了些肌肉，腹部线条紧致又结实，手感极好，布莱特在这么一小块地方也能找到乐趣，摸的不亦乐乎。林赢却有点不耐烦，毫不留情的打在那只作祟的手上。而布莱特坚信，有些时候爱是要做了才有。  
“相信我，你会想要的。”布莱特不紧不慢的回答。  
话音刚落布莱特的吻就接踵而至，不管林赢怎么缩着肩去躲他也置之不理，在林赢可爱的脸蛋儿上啃来啃去，齿印和唾液糊了他一脸，翻身压上去，抓起林赢的双臂固定在了他头上，不知道从哪儿变出一条丝带，不宽不窄绑住了他的手腕，林赢头一次在情事中被这样控制，虽然确信布莱特不会伤害他，但是恐惧感和新奇的紧张感还是让他颤抖了声音“你到底要干嘛？”  
“这是今晚的惩罚。”布莱特解释说。  
由于双手被控制，林赢的睡衣再次向他敞开，布莱特挑开了被他抓的有些发皱的衣襟，两指在胸肌周围打转，尽管布莱特的手法娴熟又舒服，但林赢对于被迫营业仍然耿耿于怀，皱着眉一脸嫌弃的看着他。  
“记得你上次吃醋的时候发生了什么吗？”布莱特解开了剩下的纽扣。  
“我什么时候吃醋了？”  
“嗯，不记得了没关系。”布莱特眼里他耍赖的样子也是可爱无比的“我记得就可以。”  
林赢终于开始忌惮于布莱特的威胁，收起原本以为他只是闹着玩的心态，开始软磨硬泡求他今晚先放他一命以后好商量的时候，布莱特拒绝了。  
压着他已经被绑好的手腕，吻直接从侧颊开始延伸过下颌线到达下巴又覆盖过颈部线条直达锁骨，布莱特一下下的吻的细腻而扎实，带着些啃咬的元素，但不真正下口，又添加了舔弄的技巧，却也只是用舌尖一掠而过，不肯给他痛快。其实锁骨倒也还好，最可恶的是布莱特在他胸上的亲吻，从上至下的将突出胸肌的每一寸皮肤都照顾的很好，顺着下胸部凸起的线条吸吮的动作让他挺着胸却塌了腰，手被箍着没发动弹，就登着脚丫暗爽。然而当布莱特将两边胸口都照顾妥当，下一步终于该轮到乳尖时林赢又失望了。那人狠心的抛下那已经自主变得挺立的可爱小点去他的腹部寻快活了，徒留那两处每次都会被万分疼爱的乳头在空气中颤颤发抖，乳晕聚拢收紧，瘙痒又酥麻。  
林赢心里暗骂不爽。  
布莱特一手仍然压着林赢的双手，一手来回在他纤细的腰线上描绘，林赢敏感的扭着去躲避却激得布莱特更加兴奋，也顾不上压制他，双手固定住他狭窄的胯骨，在他的腰腹上轻吻。双手压在他的家居裤上，松紧的裤腰在不经意间被拽下一点，露出了林赢延伸下去的腹肌线条，没有一丝赘肉，精美的好似雕刻而成的艺术品。布莱特顺势就吻了下去，林赢觉得害羞下意识的想去蜷腿躲避，但布莱特恰好压在他身上让他计划失败，手又被绑着使不上力气，然而林赢不知道这才是漫长黑夜的开始。  
布莱特注视着他的双眼拽着他的裤子一点点褪下，连带内裤的那种，已经微微勃起的分身从狭小的空间里活生生的跳了出来与室内的冷空气接触又抖擞了一点，布莱特对此很是满意。  
“我们赢还是很敏感呢，哥哥明明还没做什么。”  
林赢又羞又气不肯说话，回答他的只有止不住的粗喘声，布莱特对于这种无视毫不在意，继续着手下的动作，睡裤被扔到了床的那头，只剩下敞开的睡衣还挂在林赢身上，墨蓝色的丝绸介于床单与他的皮肤之间，将原本就白皙无瑕的肌肤衬的更加熠熠生辉。  
布莱特既不去抚慰林赢已经胀起的下体，也不像往常一样急着将手指往他后穴探，只是单纯的抓住大腿内侧那一块略微丰腴的小肉又吸又咬，将林赢的双腿架在自己的肩上脑袋挤在中间，姿势色情张扬。林赢根本不敢低头去看，不断收紧的双腿透露着他的紧张和无措，布莱特是下了决心要折磨他，自己却连一点反抗的余力都没有。好不容易左边的肉团得到了解放，右边的又瞬间被含住，刺痛和快感重叠起来，他夹紧了布莱特的头，似鼓励又像拒绝，下体也一点点的在这个过程中变得坚硬挺立，竖在布莱特的眼前，皮相好看的人连那柱体都格外漂亮，经络分明但不狰狞，连接在下面的双球也是圆鼓鼓的可爱，他的目光所及之处全都是林赢被高温蒸的散发着粉色的皮肉，散发着隐隐的身体乳的清香，布莱特血管里都是暴走的性奋因子，想要进入他身体里的欲望越强烈，他嘴上的动作就越狠绝。  
林赢因为疼痛发出的闷哼声隐隐传了过来，想喊又拼命压抑的声音听起来格外悦耳，布莱特的兽性被彻底召唤了出来，仿佛撕咬猎物一般对着那团软肉下了狠狠地咬了下去。  
“啊！”林赢疼坏了，冷汗瞬间布满了脊背，布莱特的没轻没重把他惹得有些恼火，抬脚就要踹他“你疯了！？”  
然而布莱特显然不想道歉，林赢无力的双腿不仅伤不到他分毫，反而只会让这场情事更加有趣，放开了已经被裹吮的肿起的腿根嫩肉，布莱特撑起了身体俯视着林赢，绑紧他双手的丝带因为扭动已经有些微微松开，布莱特的嘴唇逐渐靠近林赢，在即将接触的瞬间又收了回去，林赢已经准备好承接亲吻的唇落了个空。布莱特对挑逗他这件事乐此不疲，林赢越是生气他就越觉得有趣，然而林赢也总是很配合的会上钩，这是两人床上情趣的大半来源。  
索性对于玩笑界线的掌握布莱特驾轻就熟，他很清楚林赢什么时候是真生气什么时候是耍性子，玩够了就及时收手，奖励般的含住了林赢的嘴唇，吻没有加深只不过是稍微送了点舌尖到林赢的唇间，小家伙立刻上当迫不及待的缠了上来，布莱特瞬时收回了舌尖将林赢的舌带进了自己的口腔翻搅。  
林赢被布莱特的捉弄似的吻搞得头昏脑涨，舌尖被牙齿有意无意的碰撞的发痛，下体也被布莱特用粗糙的布料来回磨蹭着，还没被碰一下的柱体已经被肿胀的有些发痛，在要射不射的界线挣扎，前液汩汩流出，蹭在布莱特的裤子和自己的小腹上。然而布莱特不给他任何实质性的抚慰，还控制了自己的双手，他连碰都碰不到，流连后穴都渗出了一些肠液，本能性的张合着，吞不进也挤不出什么，空虚到了极致。  
“嗯…帮我…”林赢捏着嗓子求饶。  
“嗯？”  
“帮我摸摸…”算了，自尊心不能当饭吃。  
“难受了？”布莱特故意压低了声音，带着一点口干舌燥的沙哑，在林赢的理智上又划了两个缺口。  
“求你了哥…”  
布莱特坐直了身体，看着矗立着的柱体龟头可怜的抖动，手指围成的圆圈刚好将它包裹其中，只是轻轻撸动几下林赢就舒服的小猫一般德展开了身子，微阖的眼里满是挡不住的情欲，然而舒爽还没几分钟，布莱特却捏住林赢的柱体堵了他的龟头。解下了他手腕上的丝带绑在了底部，甚至打出了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
“不准先射出来，知道了吗？”临了又刮了刮沉甸甸的小球，把林赢往崩溃的悬崖里推。  
混合着冰凉的润滑剂的手指刺进了已经湿润的花穴，布莱特嘴上没说什么但一声轻笑反而让林赢更羞愧，脸颊又上升了一个热度。花蕊不自觉的收缩被布莱特用第二根手指无情的撑开，扩张的过程并不算漫长，林赢可以轻松的容纳四指时他曾天真的以为漫长的折磨终于要结束了。  
布莱特抽出手指之后没有像预期一样的迎来那粗壮的柱体破壁而入，而是不停灌入的空气，无形无色的填充根本无法满足当下内穴的空旷，林赢不满的皱眉。然而布莱特却在另一边慢条斯理的脱衣服，如果不是胯间那一团扎眼的隆起，林赢差点误以为深陷欲望的只有他自己一个人。  
褪去了衣服的布莱特将林赢的双腿重新盘在了自己腰间，那根滚烫的柱体微微跳动，灼烧着林赢腿间幼嫩的皮肤，饱满的龟头轻易探了进去，林赢将丰厚的下唇咬在唇间，却迟迟等不到布莱特下一步动作，不明所以的睁开眼就看到布莱特正打量着自己，眼底里情欲和理智参半，捏住了他的下巴将他的唇从自己的牙齿中拯救出来。  
“别咬了，要破了。”  
“唔…你倒是快点进来啊。”  
“这个先不急，听说你昨晚唱歌很好听，是吧？”  
林赢翻了个白眼，这男人的小心眼真的是旷日持久。  
“都是你教的好啊。”这时候不服软吃亏的只有自己，这是林赢的经验之谈。  
“不过我没教你和别人那样拍照吧。”  
“啊…可是我也没办法…啊！”布莱特突然捏住了他的分身，林赢抖着身子求饶“我错了我错了。”  
布莱特的手指研磨着他已经有些裸露在外的马眼，到却捏住了底部让他无法痛快释放“知道以后怎么做了？”  
“知…知道了。”林赢抽抽搭搭的回答。  
“我听不清，大点声。”  
“我知道了！你快点进来吧…”顾不上道德廉耻，林赢卑微的哀求“求你了哥哥…”  
布莱特对此显然很受用，看着被欺负的满身通红，眼眶湿润的人，身下已经坚硬如铁的分身又深又狠的破开了林赢的包裹着自己的软肉，撞在了肠壁上，布莱特挺动着胯骨一下下探索着他的敏感点，林赢抱着他的肩，可爱的呜咽一般的呻吟随着身下的动作一声声变得高昂了起来，他紧紧贴着布莱特的脸，在被顶到前列腺点时他咬住了他柔软的耳朵，感受到他变化的布莱特也找准了这一点猛然进攻，敏感点被疯狂顶压使得他的分身更加胀痛，他小声的哀求被布莱特完全忽视，只是自顾自的摆动着腰臀在那蜜穴里醉生梦死。  
林赢顾不得那么多，决定自己动手丰衣足食。然而明明是自己身体上相当熟悉的一个器官，但他自慰给予的快感还不及布莱特的三分挑逗。手指小心翼翼的圈住柱体，刚刚撸动了两下，布莱特就发现了他的动作，汗湿的手掌包裹住林赢纤细的手指带动着他一起上下，手上的动作与身下的一起，将林赢一点点带入高潮，却又再要释放的关头堵住了他的去路。  
“呜…”林赢忍不住哭了出来，布莱特对他一向都是有求必应，这样被狠狠欺负还是头一遭，越想越委屈，眼泪也就跟着大颗大颗的往下掉。被布莱特抱进怀里安慰也没用，抽泣的声音越来越大，穿插着难耐的呻吟，双腿缠紧在布莱特腰上，花蕊被摩擦的又痛又热，布莱特也没有一点要射的迹象，林赢却一刻也忍不下去了。  
尽管布莱特的拇指还堵在出口，也没能挡住喷薄而出的精液，布莱特也被吓了一跳收回了手指，乳白的液体带着高温喷洒了出来，溅了几滴到黑色的丝带上，刺激了布莱特最后一根敏感的神经。抽插的动作越发迅猛，林赢还没从高潮中缓过劲儿来就被布莱特的顶弄整的失了魂，他放弃了自我的仰头大叫着，布莱特越干越起劲儿，毫无章法的在他的脸上落下一个又一个的吻，林赢抱着布莱特的脖子由他肆意蹂躏。  
“轻…轻点儿…”林赢感觉他的腰快要断掉了，哭唧唧的向他求饶。  
布莱特低头去吻他安慰到“乖，马上就好。”声音有多温柔身下的动作就有多凶猛，林赢看着睁眼说瞎话的人，仿佛能看到他身后摇着的狼尾巴。在这段度秒如年的难捱时候，林赢一边享受着被抽空和填满的快感，一边忍受着括约肌被过分摩擦的痛苦。隐隐感受到深埋体内的昂扬开始了爆发前最后的疯狂跳动，林赢报复性的绞紧了肉壁，在布莱特最脆弱的时候给他致命一击，果然不出所料布莱特的精液冲了出来，因为有避孕套的阻隔，林赢只感受到了灼烧的热度。  
看着布莱特皱眉低头射精的样子是林赢今晚思路最清明的时刻。

因为林赢被折腾的双腿无力腰酸背痛，自然而然的享受着布莱特抱着去洗澡的服务，在一片氤氲的水汽之中头脑昏沉的马上要陷入睡眠，迷迷糊糊之中他好像听到布莱特有拽着他的胳膊问他今天的保证有没有好好记着，林赢懒得理他，闭上眼睛假装听不见。

-完-


End file.
